Facade
by FireGoddess528
Summary: He thought it was over. He thought that he had destroyed the monster and that he was finally free. But sixteen years later, Dr. Jekyll would get the surprise of his life.


Behind the Façade 

Chapter 1: Lost in the Darkness

_(Note: We do not own "Jekyll and Hyde" or anything related to it.)_

_By: Firegoddess528 and Seuss Fan_

_Chapter written By: Seuss Fan_

With no other way out of Hyde's spell, Henry Jekyll threw himself upon Utterson's sword. As he fell backward, he screamed for Emma. His friends rushed towards him and carried him off as he slipped into the darkness that he had hoped to prevent others from entering. At the hospital, Jekyll's colleagues worked 24/7 to get him back into the person that he once was. It would take numerous operations and weeks of recovery, but Jekyll would hopefully get back on track.

Through all the procedures and recovery, Emma was there right by Henry's side. Just as she had waited for him during his experiment, she waited for him to return to the light. Everyday, right before she started her daily routine she would top in and sit with him. She knew that he was in a coma and couldn't hear or see her, but she didn't care. She still sang to him the words that she had spoken when he first was injured.

"You are free now, you're with me now, where you'll always be." she would croon in a soft but audible voice.

While he was in a coma, Jekyll spent his days battling Edward Hyde. Even though he had been weakened by Jekyll's injury Hyde was still fighting for a place inside Jekyll. Day after day Jekyll tried to suppress Hyde, but Hyde put up a strong fight, further delaying Jekyll's recovery. It seemed that hope was lost Henry would never get his life back to the way it once was. The only viable option was to allow Hyde to finally have his way.

One day, just as Jekyll was ready to give up the fight for his life, he suddenly, woke up from his coma. This miraculous event had no explanation whatsoever. Why after all this time would Hyde suddenly stop fighting him? What caused this great change? But, before Jekyll could get his questions answered, he was swarmed with friends and family members welcoming him back into the land of the living. The last person to come and visit was none other than Emma. The moment she arrived Jekyll threw everyone else out of the room.

"My dearest Emma," he said as he looked at her with passion in his eyes, " can you ever forgive me for ruining our wedding day?"

"Don't worry Henry, it wasn't your fault."

" It was. Look, I haven't been fully honest with you about my last experiment."

Jekyll then proceeded to tell his fiancé everything about the experiment with Hyde, what Hyde had done, how he lost control, and he even revealed details of his relationship with Lucy. After he was finished explaining himself Emma felt extremely perplexed. How could she have been oblivious to all of these events? Emma finally allowed these revelations to sink into her brain as she fumbled for a response.

"Well, um, Henry I.."

"Emma I know your probably shocked and upset, but don't be. I promise you that Hyde is gone and I will never again attempt something like that. From now on I will just be a normal, average doctor. As mush as I would like to save my father and so many others like him, I cannot risk my losing my own life once more. And I especially cannot risk leaving you. Please, my dear, say you forgive and that once I am released that you will marry me."

"Of course, Henry I forgive you and will marry you."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Jekyll exclaimed as he kissed his soon-to-be bride.

What the couple did not realize was that fate is a very cruel thing. And while Jekyll swore that he would never attempt his experiment again, that did not mean that it was completely over. History tends to repeat itself, and that is exactly what was going to happen.

**Hey people this is our first ever Jekyll and Hyde fic, and the first ever fic that we've written together. We love feedback on how our writing is, so reviews are welcomed. Reviews with constructive criticism is really welcomed, because we're always looking to improve. So please drop us a review. **


End file.
